You Are Beautiful
by ohsnaptheresa
Summary: HGDM. Non-con. One-Shot. COMPLETE.


Hey guys! Here's a little one-shot to tide you guys over for now while I attempt to work on other chapters of "Lost Hope."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: THIS IS A NON-CON.

Title: You Are Beautiful

Rating: Adult

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was lying on her stomach, the crimson blanket covering her as she slept on the warm bed. The bed itself was a king-sized ornament in an equally spacious bedroom. The headboard was a deep mahogany and the pillows strewn across the bed were a mix of gold and crimson that matched the tie laying neatly folded on the back of a chair across the room.

The room itself was spacious, boasting a high ceiling with bright white walls. The desk and bureau was the perfect match to the bed and the matching set of seats contained soft cushions of the same gold and crimson. The lush carpet was white and clean, bringing a tidy look to the bedroom. The desk held a lamp that, when lit, provided a light bright enough to shine out the wide windows adjacent to the bed.

The windows themselves were not exactly windows, but glass doors with polished handles leading to a small balcony outside. The balcony overlooked a stadium a quarter of a mile away that contained hoops high above the ground surrounded by seats overlooking a field. Green and red flags, hung on each side of the field, flapped as an icy wind whipped through them. The flags were a reminder to the students attending this special school that a game was to be held in just twelve hours time. Providing the weather was agreeable.

The weather outside was frigid. White flakes of snow covered footprints left from students bustling around just five hours ago. It was midnight and most of the castle life was in deep slumber. Occasionally, the only noise disrupting the peaceful quiet were the grunts of students tossing in their beds or of the logs burning away in the fireplaces. Otherwise, the snow accumulating outside kept students safely tucked in their warm beds and wild animals hiding away from the harsh cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Groggy and disoriented, she came out of her sleep as she heard a rustling from the corner of her room. She peered out into the darkness and was unable to see anything alarming. A cold breeze brushed against the left side of her body and she jerked her head to her left, surprised to find one of the balcony doors opened.

Grumbling to herself, she slipped out from beneath the sheets, shivering as the difference in temperature hit her. She thought nothing of the balcony doors, believing the intense winds outside blew it open by accident. Still sluggish, she weaved her way across the room after closing the doors to the fireplace, placing more logs into the fire.

Yawning, she stretched her arms high, reaching towards the ceiling. Her back arched, thrusting her young pert breasts against the tee shirt she was wearing. Ever practical, the Head Girl was never one to sleep in sexy lingerie, nor was she one to sleep in tank tops, especially not in the dead middle of winter.

Rubbing her eyes, she slowly made her way back to her warm bed. Crawling between the sheets, she lazily thrust her arms under her pillow and closed her eyes. She fell asleep seconds later, a contented smile fixed onto her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her face held darkly arched eyebrows set over large brown eyes. The eyes themselves had long lashes that naturally curled up, providing a look that even mascara couldn't accomplish. Offsetting those beautiful eyes were high cheekbones softened by slightly plump, rosy cheeks. Those cheekbones held enough roundness to attest to the young age of the girl, but it also provided a future glimpse of what would become of her in a short amount of years. This girl would have a devastatingly beautiful face in the future.

Fortunately for her, since she cared not an ounce about anything besides her two companions and her schoolwork, no other male noticed the face she had now, choosing instead to see the wild hair and stubborn personality. Furthermore, people of the same gender noticed and were threatened by her. _Competition_, they thought to themselves. The fact that this girl had beauty, brains, and personality alarmed many girls. The rumor that she also dated celebrities provided the nicer girls with enough reason to ignore her and the meaner girls with enough jealous ammunition to belittle the Head Girl behind her back. Unfortunately for her, the man now standing over her, staring fixedly at her features and nubile body, recognized beauty where it was hiding.

Raised at a young age to appreciate the finer things in life, the young man staring at her acknowledged her intelligence and stubborn ways as promising factors he would have to look for in his future spouse. Furthermore, he recognized her future beauty and gazed in silent awe at her long legs and slender body, clearly outlined against the blanket laying softly over her. Astonishingly small for someone of her age, her petite size left her grazing his broad shoulders when she walked past him in their classes together. With a slender body, her long legs gave her the coltish look of a model without making her seem un-proportioned. Her breasts were high and perky, small on other girls, but large for a woman of her size. Her pale skin was creamy and proved to be more ivory when compared to the paleness of other girls with her coloring. Her wild hair was a lush chocolate and in the sunlight, it sparkled as the sun hit threads of golden highlights she had naturally sprinkled throughout her hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bed moved slightly as she rolled onto her back. The blanket twisted around her legs as her shirt bunched up under her breasts. It was clear that she was not as warm as her body wanted to be, for her nipples pushed up against her shirt, puckered from the breeze that came with the loss of her covering. Her body was littered with goose bumps as she gave an un-voluntary shiver. Her small moan sent a thrill down his spine as he gazed on in silence.

He continued staring at her as the winds howled outside. The quivering flashes of light that whispered past him from the fireplace lit onto his features. His skin was a paler ivory than hers and his hair was a shocking shade of blond that looked almost white. His eyes were a cold silvery-blue that looked like the lightning that occasional lit up the skies during a thunderstorm. His chin was pointed, taking away the image of a pretty boy. Instead it refined his face and jaw-line to that of a man's. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. His legs were strong and his arms showcased lean muscles. Overall, he was intimidating and ruggedly handsome.

His eyes sharpened in intensity as the girl he was looking at gave another shiver. Unable to stand the anticipation any longer, he crawled into the bed, making his way into the middle where she laid sleeping. He straddled her, holding himself up so that his presence was still undetected.

Up close, his breath was stolen away by her charming innocence. Light freckles dusted her cheeks and her lips were fixed in a natural pout that made him lick his own lips in greed. The goose bumps that dusted her belly went away was the warmth of his body bled into hers. Her arms lowered instinctively, trying to find coverage in whatever warmth it was provided with.

He watched as her arms connected with his thighs, her small hands bunching into fists at his waist. Her eyebrows puckered as she sleepily tried to figure out what she was touching. His released a gust of air and watch as her slender fingers stretched across his torso, her fingers leaving a trail of fire where she had touched him.

He was naked except for a pair of silk boxers that hung low on his hips. He gazed in awe as her lips pouted in confusion, her slumber now bleeding into awareness. Her hands continued their exploration, sliding up his torso, across his chest, and then across his shoulders down his arms. He leaned closer to her face, breathing in her scent as her hands continued their exploration across his back. His erection strained against his boxers and rubbed against her stomach as her exploration continued. He watched, ready for her reaction, as the last traces of sleep on her face were replaced by alarm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes shot open at once in alarm as the last traces of sleep fled her mind. She screamed and flailed her legs as she felt a large hand covering her mouth in the dark, muffling her scream of terror. Confused for a moment by what was happening, she realized that the lean frame of a man was lying on top of her, covering her small body completely and had succeeded in placing himself between her now spread legs.

The man was large, but his muscles were lean. His breath fluttered across her cheek and her nose twitched as she inhaled his raw, masculine scent. Her eyes shot to where she felt the short gust of air, and widened as she recognized the cold eyes gazing back at her. She felt her own alarm fade to fury and her eyes shot flames at the man.

His gaze didn't waver.

In fact, he looked highly amused by her. Wary of him now, she stopped her struggling and took deep breaths through her nose. They continued to stare at each other for a moment before her eyes widened in alarm as the man's gaze turned from amusement to dark lust.

His eyes swept from her eyes to her hands that were lying passively against his thighs. She followed his gaze, eyes widening further as she realized her hands were free. Both their eyes connected as her hands twitched. Hers with anger, his with mixed lust and amusement.

Bunching her hands into fists, she began punching this young man on top of her with renewed vigor, screaming against his hand. Unfortunately, he only let out a short chuckle before grabbing her wrists with both his hands and slamming his mouth against hers, efficiently stopping her fists and silencing her screams.

She felt his erection and stilled in deepening alarm as she felt the size of his member against her stomach. His tongue had swept across her mouth and she gazed in bewilderment as he licked her lips before nipping them with his sharp white teeth. Blood welled up where he had nipped her and the sharp pain made her inhale quickly in horror.

The man was trying to remove the sheet between them now, one of his large hands tightly gripping her delicate wrists, the other sliding down the side of her body. The quick brushes of his hand against her skin sent shivers throughout her body that she was unable to control. She began struggling and trying to yell despite the hand he had quickly shoved back over her mouth the moment she had started screaming.

The long legs that were kicking and flailing against the bed in an attempt to buck him off her body had no effect against his weight. She could barely see anything, but she could feel him heavy against her, his hand making it hard for her to breathe. She began to cry, tears rolling down her cheek to the pillow. Her tears smeared across her face and rubbed against his hands as his legs maneuvered the blanket off of her. She was terrified, struggling even more as the man succeeded in removing the blanket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He removed his hand from her mouth, swallowing her screams with his rough kiss. Completely ignoring her kicking and hammering on his body, he moved further against her, his body now completely lying against hers. Using his one free hand, he slid it across her torso to the edge of where her panties laid on her hips. Through a series of twists and quick hand movements, he was able to free her lower body of the soft white cotton cloth that had shielded her neat, soft curls from everyone's eyes but her own.

He kissed along her jaw, across her face, her eyes, her forehead. He licked her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth as she laid gasping and sobbing against him. Still holding her wrists, he sat up and began removing her shirt, sliding the large tee over her head and trapping her elbows within holes she had put her arms through only hours before. In a flash, he had removed her shirt, throwing it across the room.

Gazing at her, he groaned out loud as her body was revealed before his eyes. _How many nights had he lain awake imagining the dusky pink of her nipples? How many times had he had to remove himself from the Great Hall so that he wouldn't embarrass himself as he watched her lick her spoon? How many times had he stopped himself from sneaking into her bedroom as a she laid abed at night a mere five feet from his door? _His thoughts swirled around his head as he held his breath of awe.

"It's your fault you know." His husky voice startled her from her sobs, her gaze lighting upon his face as he spoke. "Do you know how fucking hard I get just thinking of you? Do you? Do you understand how hard it was for me to walk away, time and time again as I watched you and Weasel fucking look at each other from across the room? I fucking hate you! I hate you!"

His rage was clear as he looked at her. His anger swept through the room, the fire leaping and the papers on her desk fluttering as his power rose with his agitation.

"I fucking hate that you're smart. I hate that you're stubborn. But most of all, I fucking hate how my mind is robbed of every thought whenever I look at you. You shouldn't be beautiful, you shouldn't be distracting me…YOU FUCKING SHOULDN'T!" His enraged roar echoed throughout the room as his passionate gaze continued to look upon her.

He held her gaze as his hand slipped down to his boxers, removing the silk covering his enlarged member. He watched as her eyes widened when she caught sight of his erection and he nearly preened at the frightened look she shot up back into his face.

With his boxers removed, his erection loomed in front of his body. His member was thick, its head a pale purple from the amount of blood that had gathered at the tip. Unclothed, he proved to be just as intimidating as he was when he had on his uniform and robes.

Her whimper of fear made his erection twitch and he gave a low moan as a trail of pre-cum dripped onto her belly. Grasping her hands, he lifted her arms and enclosed himself in her stiff embrace. He kissed her neck, sucking on it until a deep purple circle emblazed itself against her ivory throat, marking her as his property. His hands slipped across her arms, caressing her baby-soft skin as he admired her creamy complexion.

His large hands palmed her breasts; teasing her nipples and making her skin flush a deep pink. His hands were large enough that they spanned her waist when he slid then down her torso. With his tongue, he left a damp trail in between the valley of her breasts. He tongued one nipple, then the other, nipping lightly at them as he admired her body.

His right hand continued their journey until he came upon her soft feminine curls. His fingers lightly whispered through them until he reached her warmth.

"Have you ever touched yourself?" He murmured into her ear.

"….No," she whispered after a long pause. "I was –am– too scared to." She hiccupped through her tears.

"I'll show you how."

His statement was said with such tenderness, it made her cry even harder. He looked at her as she cried. He wiped her tears away with his left hand, sighing as she continued to look at him in terror.

"Don't cry…I'll make you want it."

"But I don't want to want it!"

Her exclamation irritated him. _Who doesn't want me? Every girl in this fucking school wants me!_ He thought angrily. Irritated and aroused, he moved his right hand between her legs. Slipping a finger down the slit, he ran it along her curls until she whimpered again.

Locking eyes with her, he slipped a finger into her warmth, taking pride in being the only person to ever touch her in such an intimate way. Her gasp only encouraged him further as he slid a second finger into her. She was incredibly tight, even with only two fingers in her, her muscles clamped down trying to prevent further intrusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, he thrust his two fingers into her in an imitation if what he really wanted to do. The silence of the room was broken by her gasp, a quick intake of air that nearly choked her as he curled his fingers inside of her. His fingers were long, and with them curled, he was touching her in a place that left her bereft of all possible thought. She had heard rumors of him, of how he was a selfish, but wonderful lover. He knew what to do with just his hands that left young and mature women alike the inability to breath properly until he was done with them.

She felt the head of his erection touch her thighs. She tried to stiffen herself against him, but the feelings he erupted in her only left her crying softly at her inability to stop him. Her tears of fear were quickly becoming tears of shame as he slowly brought her body to the pinnacle of pleasure.

She could feel his mouth against her ear, his soft breathing as he continued his assault on her body. She felt something tighten in her belly and he must have realized it to, for his lips lit upon her own. His arrogant smirk told her he was close to getting something from her, and she stared into his eyes, confused as the feelings grew.

"Cum for me." She heard him whisper.

She felt her shame and terror rise as his thrusts became rougher. She heard the sounds of her whimpers skate across her bedroom. To her further mortification, the sounds of her moist sex and the slaps of his fingers thrusting into her echoed through her ears. With each thrust, she heard the squelching of her sex as her body rose higher and higher into an abyss of fire.

She felt herself tighten around his fingers and with a cry of anguish, she felt him smile against her cheek as her body convulsed beneath his. Her first orgasm rippled throughout her body, sending signals of pleasure into her brain and blinding her as black and white dots danced before her eyes. He didn't stop his assault, if anything; his fingers thrusting through her body became quicker and rougher than before, inducing her body to convulse a second time in an orgasm that left her keening cry echoing louder than the howls of the winds outside.

As her body relaxed, her sobbing grew. Her howls of anguish would have ripped a person's heart in two if they had heard her, but the only person subjected to her tears was the man who had induced them. His hands left her body and she watched as he licked his fingers clean of her essence. Watched in horror as his eyes fluttered in pleasure, his tongue flicking out and fluttering across the dampness that covered his hand.

She felt, rather than saw, his erection pulse against her bare leg. She closed her eyes and cursed him as she felt her energy and hope diminish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hand rubbed himself as he brushed his erection against her up and down her slit. He coated her curls with his pre-cum and rubbed the head of penis against her opening. He could hear her crying and sobbing as she moved her body as much as she could, hysterically trying to get away, but with no effect.

He kissed her lips before leaning away. He watched as her eyes flew open to meet his as he pushed his cock further towards her. The harsh pant he expelled from his body broke the silence of her tears and he gazed at her face as his member slowly lodged itself into her small body. His heavy body rubbed against hers as he guided the head of his penis into her.

With some difficulty due to her thrashing, he burst through her opening with a sigh of pleasure that clearly would have repulsed her if she were in her right mind to listen. Unfortunately, she was too busy flailing and screaming in terror for her to notice his sigh. She was clearly in pain. Her sobs and whimpers louder now than before. He noticed her virginity as it ran thickly down her smooth skin to dot her sheets. His own thighs were smeared with her blood and his lust intensified.

_Yes. Yes. Yes. YES. YES!_ He thought as he looked at the blood. He was her first in every way. She was so tight, he nearly spent himself into her, but he had more endurance than that.

He then pushed his hips forward slowly, as if he wanted to enjoy the feeling of raping her, as if he liked listening to her whimpers as he penetrated her with his thickness. He felt her sex widen as his large cock tried to push further into her tightness. She closed her eyes, her screams dying down into whimpers of pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She tried to think of something pleasant, having given up kicking and hammering, exhausted. Perhaps he would stop if she didn't fight, she thought. She lay there limp, realizing that this man was never going to stop. Realizing with quiet anguish that the look in his eyes held a dark obsession that was only for her to see.

The ache subsided slightly between her legs as he kept still and then he pushed further, forcing her sex to take a little more of his penis. She had heard all the horror stories about how much it hurt and she gave one last fight with her arms and legs and cried and squirmed as he then, with a long sigh into her ear thrust forward, stretching her completely as he forced his entire length into her body.

She thought for a second that it hurt much worse than everything else he had ever done to her and then realized with utter hopelessness that she was no longer a virgin and her fantasy of red-haired, freckled children were lost to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With his cock all the way inside her, he moved his hand and softly brushed her face. He hugged her small body against the bed, moving himself into a better position that maximized pleasure for both him and her. He moved in and out of her tightness, his member grinding against her and he moaned of pleasure against her cheek, feeling his penis get even harder. He groaned, pushing in harder and faster, taking away her innocence and his own need.

He watched her as she cried. Feeling a moment of remorse before ruthlessly stabbing it away. He knew how far into the relationship she had with the red-haired idiot and he promised himself he would rather have her selfishly than allow any other man to take her.

_She's mine_. He thought as he felt his orgasm approaching. He pushed harder into her, pressing himself down on her and as he felt his seed flood into her, enjoying the feeling of satisfaction as he watch her eyes widen in horror. He knew she had felt his sperm flood inside her for he could feel some of it leak out of her as his member softened.

Her soft, yet sharp cry of alarm only brought a smile onto his face. He spent no time lingering; instead, he crushed her body against his as he wrapped her in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're mine now." She heard him whisper. Watching in realization and horror as he rubbed her belly. _She might be pregnant! Oh dear Merlin, she could be pregnant!_ Her terror grew as she laid in his arms, tears running down her face, as he softly brushed his hands across her body. She remained silent as he kissed her cheek, hearing the wind howling outside like the emotions she felt tearing at her heart. She never heard his whisper as it echoed across the room.

"You are beautiful."


End file.
